Broken Pieces
by TwistedSaiyan
Summary: Bakugo is torn to shreds after the loss of a friend, but someone important to him manages to put the pieces back together. Kacchako, Bakugo x Ochako, Rated M for adult scenes, Major Character Death


**A/N**: Hey guys, sorry for completely ignoring my other two stories, but life has been a hell of a beast, with switching colleges, playing lacrosse, and having a job, but I promise to be better. Look out for a chapter to Dancin' within the next week, I've been looking forward to how that's coming along. Anyways, this here is a requested fic from my friend Milk ( mekstars on twitter, amazing artist/writer), and the coverart is a commission from my other friend Etto ( ettoarum, also an amazing artist)

So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Two years.

That's how long it's been since shit finally caught up with the dumbass. He couldn't resist just fucking throwing himself into danger to protect people, and it finally got him.

I couldn't believe it just...ended. The fucking small fry I grew up with was well on his way to number one, topping out at number four. And then he finally met his match. Everyone, at least from our old class, knew this day would come, but we figured it was years down the line. No, it was only three years after graduation. Shigaraki finally took it upon himself to fight Deku, and it was a massacre. Dead heroes, villains, hell, even fucking vigilantes tried to help us out and were slaughtered for it. Deku got the fucker, but it cost him an arm, and the fucking medics were too late to stop the bleeding.

Sitting on top of a building a few hours before dawn, I lit up a cigarette and tried, and failed, to understand what the hell he was thinking. One for All wasn't an invulnerability quirk, and he fucking knew that. Yet, he still leaped in headfirst just to save a few bystanders and keep what was left of the League at bay. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. Sure, I knew that being a hero was more than the money and quirks - Aizawa and All Might rammed that into my head - but laying your life down when there were other options? I was clueless.

After the war, I just... fucked off. I was the number six hero, but that was the one situation that fucked me up. I spent a year in what was South Korea, now just Korea, and tried to find myself in all of the rage and grief. About seven months ago I came back and started working overtime, usually doing 18-20 hour shifts. If I was working, there wasn't time to mourn. That fucking broccoli stick, the kid I hated, then tolerated, and finally in our last year apologized to, went and fucking left us before he could realize his own damn dream.

The world was shaken, sure, but with crimes rates lowering exponentially, they moved on. Old 1-A? We never really did. As much as I hate to say it, we were a giant family, even with the late additions of Shinso and Tokage, who both transferred in the second year to learn how to be better heroes. The most rattled with his death from our class? Other than me, Round Face, Sonic, fucking Aizawa, and the little Eri girl all were fucked up. At least the secret of One for All was kept alive, through Eri. She was brought onto the scene with the paramedics to try and rewind the damage, but he was too far gone. His last noble fucking act was to pass his quirk off to her.

And that's when I left. When she started crying.

I was numb at the time. I felt dead. There was no motivation. No anger. No jealousy. Only a cold, unfeeling shiver that still hasn't fully stopped. That young girl, who I had only seen happy and carefree around Deku, was fucking destroyed.

_Jesus, _I thought to myself, _it's almost fucking dawn. How goddamn long have I been up here?_

I noticed my cigarette was nearly burnt out, so clearly some time had passed. I stood up, cracking my neck and mentally blocking out the memories to start getting ready to catch some bastards breaking the law. Feeling a buzz in my pocket, I noticed the online Hero Network had a crime in progress about 6 blocks over.

4:52 am.

"Fucking hell, who the fuck robs a store before fucking 5 am?" I growled to myself. I quickly blasted over to figure out the scenario at hand. When I got there, some no-name bitch with a measly fucking speed quirk was running away with a bag of money. Clearly he hadn't bet on a hero with speed to catch him, because as I rocketed up towards him, his face fucking dropped.

"DROP THE BAG AND GET ON THE GROUND, BEFORE I FUCKING MAKE YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Fuckin' make me, Ground Zero twat!" As he shouted that back at me, he kicked up dirt into my face and sped off in the other direction.

Growling, I start to chase him down, but before I reach him, I hear someone yell out:

"Get on the ground NOW or I'll have to take you down!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice, and I knew it well.

The number 14 hero, Uravity, dropped down from the sky and absolutely knocked out the speedster. She quickly and efficiently restrained him before standing up and waving at the few bystanders who, for some godforsaken reason, were up at this hour. And then she turned around, and met my eyes.

Her face fucking sunk like a stone, before immediately getting angry.

"Katsuki Bakugo?! What the hell are you doing here?! Why haven't you told anyone you were back in town?!" She seethed, walking over towards me.

"Nice to see you too, Round Face. Jesus, I just got back here last week after my stint in Hosu," I grumbled, looking away from her. She had always been somewhat cute, but after graduation and working as a pro, she was seriously hot now. Sure, I had a minor crush on her, but I dropped that pretty quickly when I found out she was pining after goddamn Deku. And now?

That's not something I'm ready to try and even deal with, both my feelings and her relationship with Deku.

"That doesn't answer my question Bakugo, you changed your number, left for however long, and came back and city hopped! Me and Kiri both thought you were trying to get yourself killed!" She not-so-subtly yelled to me.

That pricked a nerve. Or several.

"I have my reasons, okay? I needed to clear my fucking head and it still hasn't worked yet, so I'm trying to get my shit together before _something _fucking snaps and I lose it!" I snapped back, losing most of my control of my emotions.

Round Face's face went through a kaleidoscope of emotions before realizing this wasn't the place to try and argue, with a bunch of civvies - _again, who the fuck is on the street before 5 am? _\- just standing around watching two pro heroes argue about personal shit.

She finally settled on a poker face, but it couldn't mask all of her frustration. "Look, this isn't the time to argue about your _leave of absence,_ but we're going to meet at 10 am at the old café. And Katsuki, I swear to God if you aren't there, I will find you and rain hell on whatever you think is more important than this."

Fuck. First she demands to meet me at not just any café, but the _old_ café, then she threatens me within an inch of my life, but above all _she fucking called me Katsuki._

"Fine, whatever. I'll show," I said, looking anywhere but at her.

"Good, because if you don't, I'll make sure Kiri _and_ Shinso track your self-destructive ass down," She glared on final time at me, before turning to the policeman who had just shown up to the scene. I took that as my hint to leave.

"Fuck this, I'm going to take a nap before I have to put up with her bullshit," I grumbled to myself, blasting off in the direction of my apartment.

* * *

I nearly passed out in the shower, but I managed to set an alarm for 9:30, and 9:35, so I could wake the fuck up before having to figure out what the fuck I was going to say.

Except...

When I woke up, it wasn't to an alarm. Checking my phone, it had died sometime after I fucking fell asleep.

The clock on my nightstand read 9:57 am.

"**FUCK**!"

With speed that Sonic would've creamed his pants to have, I got dressed and sprinted out the front door, not even bothering to lock it. The old café was a 5 minute walk from my apartment, but my ass was there in 28 seconds flat. There was no way in hell I was chancing pissing her off.

As I walked through the door, I could see her in the far back corner, back to the door. As I walked up to her table, though, she turned to look at me.

"Huh, 10:02. Any later and I'd think you have a death wish," she said, glaring through her brown hair.

"Fuckin' phone died, sue me. I'm here, so what the fuck did you want to talk about, or am I just going to be bitched at for the next 45 minutes," I growled as I slid into the opposite booth from her.

"What I _came _here to talk about is what the hell have you been doing for the past two years? You literally disappeared off of the face of the earth. There were rumors of you in China and Korea, but nothing was substantial enough to track you down. And then, all of a sudden, your dumbass appears at five in the morning tracking down petty thieves!" Fuck, she was really worked up about this.

"Why do you give a shit what the hell I was doing? I took a - what the fuck did you call it? _Leave of absence? _Christ, I don't see you keeping up with fuckin' tape arms, or the fucking grapist like this," I all but fucking _snarled _at her. I didn't really mean for it to be that fucking harsh, but fucking hell, she's really pushing it.

Uraraka sat there, clearly livid but not finding the words to bitch at me.

"Whatever, you know where I am now, so if you wouldn't mind not wasting my fucking time, I'm out of here," I started to get up, really wanting to get the fuck out of there.

Uraraka apparently had other plans, lunging at my hand to keep me here. "Bakugo, so help me God if you leave right now, I will beat the ever-loving fuck out of you," she muttered quietly, with an absolutely vice-like grip on my arm and wrist, "Now sit down and talk to me; neither of us are leaving until you do."

"Why?"

"What do you mean _why?_ Why are you so hell-bent on destroying every relationship you have with all of your friends?"

"Because if I start to care about people again, they'll end up dying," I mumbled out without thinking, immediately regretting it. Uraraka looked at me first at surprised at my tone of voice, then immediate understanding and sadness washed over her face.

"Bakugo, I... look, this isn't really the place to do this, and I'm still technically on patrol. Your number still the same?"

I nodded, not trusting my own mouth to not say some other stupid-ass shit.

"Good, I'll text you later to meet somewhere more private to talk about this... and him," she softly squeezed my hand, which for some God-knows reason she was still holding. Then, she got up and walked out of the café without looking back, without the pissed off look she had when I met her.

"Fuck, that could've gone worse, huh?" I whispered to myself.

"Yes sir, I do believe it could've been worse, but she did still stick you with the bill," a waiter nearby said to me. I looked at the guy, not understanding a word he said for a solid five seconds.

"Wha- you _heard_ that? And she left the fucking bill for me?"

"Yes sir, I have a hearing amplification quirk, but the bill is only 300 yen."

_Fuck, she really hasn't changed much at all,_ but I still forked over the cash before I left that place.

"Alright, might as well get some sleep before some bastard starts shit in the city again."

* * *

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz._

Fuck. Please don't be the fucking Hero Network.

As I reached over to my phone, rubbing my eyes with my other hand, I saw it was not in fact the Hero Network.

It was an address. From Round Face. A fucking _residential_ address.

'Meet me sometime after 5 when I get off. Then we can talk about it.'

"Fuck, it's five now. Probably should get a shower and eat before I meet her. God, I really don't want to fuckin' do this," I mumbled, sending a text saying I'll be there at 8. With a bit of time before then, I started to think about what I even had to say. If I started with some bullshit about being sleep deprived, she'd beat the shit out of me. Besides the fact my goddamn pride wouldn't allow for that, I don't want to ruin the first talk I'd have with my crush for the first time in years. Fuck, I really did still like her, even with the emotional baggage of Deku not being here anymore.

_Stupid bastard, even now you're still causing me trouble._

But fuck, I'd give anything to have his dumbass still be here, including being a hero.

After a blazing hot shower and some udon noodles, I got ready to head out to Round Face's apartment. The trains were slightly delayed due to a villain attack in the next prefecture over, but I still made it to her apartment complex with a couple minutes to spare. It was in a lower middle class neighborhood, clearly to save some money, but the familiarity struck me.

It looked exactly like the old Midoriya residence.

Aunt Inko had moved out almost two years ago due to the grief, and my dumbass hadn't even thought to call her since then.

Add her to the list of people I've let down, although she wouldn't be the first Midoriya on that list.

I made it up to the third floor and stood outside of Uraraka's door, terror hitting me fucking immediately. Before I could turn and leave, though, the door opened.

"Hey, I'm surprised you showed up," Uraraka said, wearing a casual t-shirt and shorts.

"Whatever. I just came by to talk, and I didn't need you hunting my ass down again," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. She gave a small smirk when I said that, looking almost smug.

"Why, because you know I wouldn't leave you alone until you did?"

Fuck, that made it sound like she wanted to see me again for something other than to bitch me out. "Yeah, that and I don't need you fucking babysitting me to make sure I don't skip out again."

"Yeah right, like you think I'd let you bolt after just coming back," she said, turning to let me inside of her apartment. "Well, now that you're here, you might as well come in. I've got some stuff to drink if you want; water, milk, juice, green tea."

"Any alcohol?" I asked, because I was gonna need some liquid courage to tackle this fucking talk.

"'Course, what do you take me for? I've got whiskey, sake, shochu, and some vodka if that's not gone by now." Walking into her apartment, it was clear she was not putting much of her paycheck towards it. The small, two room apartment combined the living room and kitchen, and the two doors on the right led to a bathroom and what was probably her bedroom. She only had one couch, a relatively small TV, and a coffee table in the living space, and I assumed her cheap-ass wouldn't have much more in her bedroom. I couldn't blame her too much though, I knew she was probably still sending money to her parents.

"Gimme some of the whiskey or sake, I can't stand shochu."

"Yup, I figured. After the graduation party you swore you'd never touch the stuff again," she slyly said, remembering what a shitshow that night was. I think I stayed drunk for two fucking days, and the hangover was twice that. That memory brought a small grin to my face.

"Fuck, I don't remember anything after the first ten some shots, but the way you're staring at me I must've done some stupid shit," I tried remembering what dumb shit I could've pulled back then, but knowing me, I could've done a _lot _of dumb shit drunk.

Uraraka laughed. "Do you really not remember? You and Mina had a drinking contest, and then when she puked you started spouting off about being the uncontested number one. After that, you two started drunk wrestling until you started smacking lips, at least until Ejiro pulled you off his girl. Said it wasn't manly or something like that, but he forgave you two pretty quick after seeing how blackout drunk you were."

My eyes widened. When the fuck did that happen? The smile dropped off of my face, and I felt like a piece of shit.

She saw my face fall, guessing how I felt. "Hey, don't worry about it, Mina and Kirishima are still going strong, so you didn't ruin their relationship. If I'm being honest, the way his face looked he probably thought it was kind of hot, at least until he pulled you two apart. Helped that I took Mina home and Deku took you to go get some sleep and let it wear off."

She smiled, remembering that night that I couldn't, until she realized what she just said. At that point, though, it didn't matter. I pieced the new information together, then felt like the lowest scum of the earth. Deku helped me. Kirishima forgave me. None of that mattered. I was still one of the worst people alive, and Deku, one of the best, wasn't. It wasn't fair.

I slid down onto her couch, emotionally fucked. Uraraka walked over with two glasses of whiskey and sat down next to me, putting one glass on the table in front of me. Immediately, I grabbed it and downed it.

_It wasn't fair._

I should've died that night, not him.

"Don't you dare say that again."

I looked over at Uraraka, wondering how she could've heard my self-loathing, until I realized I had accidentally said it out loud.

"I mean it, don't you ever, _ever,_ fucking say that again Katsuki," she half-shouted, her face scrunching up in grief and rage.

"It's true," I whispered in a hollow voice, staring ahead at the wall in front of me. "All I ever did to him was put him down, burned him, and ruined his confidence, and he still fucking stood up and stayed my friend. He should've left my ass behind, but he got it in his fat head that we were friends and we were gonna stay friends. I should've died that night, and you fucking know it. He was a better person than me, fuck, I _ran away._ No fucking wonder you liked him and hated me, not that it mattered much. I'm still here and he's not, but it shouldn't be like that," I reached over and snagged her whiskey glass, and downed it faster than my tears were falling.

"Katsuki, I..." she squeaked, starting to cry herself, "How... why-"

I got up before she could string a thought together, and grabbed the whiskey bottle from the kitchen counter. Not bothering to pour a glass, I let the alcohol flow down my throat to stop the pain. Before I could drink half the bottle, I felt it ripped out of my grip.

"Katsuki, please, just listen to me..." Uraraka pleaded, looking me in the eyes. Fuck, those brown eyes still melt me.

"You can't keep hurting yourself like this, it's not healthy. Be the best person you can be now, be who Deku would want you to be. You and I both know that he wouldn't want you to be killing yourself over this, so please, try to be strong for him... and for me. I can't handle seeing Deku-" she choked a bit saying this, "and you're just throwing yourself away. _Please, _Katsuki, please be strong. You might've been an asshole back then, but you've changed. You're a good person. You cared for him. Don't throw everything away like this, please," she cried, unable to hide the tears behind the flow of emotion.

I crumpled to the ground, tears streaming down my face. Yeah, sure, Deku might've helped me be a better person, but _fuck _I'm nowhere near the kind of person he was.

Uraraka knelt next to me, then did something unexpected. She hugged me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Please, please try and be strong. You inspired him to keep pushing himself, don't let this keep you down."

"I...I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it," I whispered, looking up into her eyes. Putting her hand on my cheek, she said two words.

"Do it."

"I...okay. I-I'll try. But I need to tell you something first." I stammered out, gathering up what little courage I still had within my broken mind.

"I...I think I love you. I've loved you for awhile now, but I couldn't bring myself to ask when Deku was clearly in love with you. I...I just needed you to know that, and I know it sounds bad and corny and it's stupid but you don't have to say any-" I rambled, once I started I couldn't keep myself from stopping.

"I-I know, Katsuki," Uraraka said, blush evident on her tear-stained cheeks, "I've known since, well, third year? You couldn't stop looking my way, like I couldn't stop looking at Izuku."

Shit, I was that obvious back then too. "Look, I get I just put you in a weird position, you don't even have to give an answer, I just needed you to know. Fuck, I should probably go-" She grabbed my hand before I had the chance to stand.

"You're just going to leave without hearing what I have to say? Wow, you really have changed," she giggled, then sighed. "Yeah, it's weird, you got me. But, I can't say that I don't like you as just a friend. If...if you want, we could try it out, see where it goes, and hopefully it works out. Yeah, I did like Izuku, he was the kindest, sweetest person I knew, but at some point after we graduated I realized I put him on a pedestal. I wasn't in love with him anymore, I was in love with a perfect Deku, and Izuku was human. I realized it wouldn't have been healthy for me or him, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But you, Katsuki, with all of your flaws and rough edges, are completely human, and I think I like those flaws and edges about you."

I stared at her, hearing but not quite understanding what she just said.

"You...like me too?" I hesitated, terrified she wasn't serious.

"Were you not listening? Geez, you really haven't changed much, huh," she snickered, wiping away the last of the tears on her face, then carefully wiping away mine. I reached up and took her hand, then leaned forward.

Our lips touched, then locked.

It was the best experience of my life. We sat there, making out on the floor of her kitchen floor, emotionally drained from our conversation and the entire roller coaster that was our lives. Her breath smelled minty, and I could feel her hands on the back of my neck, gently but firmly holding my head in place.

When we broke for air, I could see it in her eyes. She hadn't lied, she truly did see something in me that I sure as hell couldn't, and I appreciated her even more than I had before. We both stood, occasionally coming up for air before diving back into our kissing. Making our way to the couch, I fell on my back, with Uraraka on top of me. As we continued to kiss, my hands wandered down to her ass. As I started grabbing it with some semblance of restraint, she moaned slightly, sending her own hands roaming, one on my chest, and one making its way down my stomach.

Fuck was I hard, and she apparently knew it, as she was starting to massage my more sensitive area through the fabric.

Finally I broke off long enough to ask, "Are you sure?" She looked me in the eye, and without missing a beat, said "Absolutely."

Nodding, I took one of my hands off of her ass and towards her breast. She continued to rub my member until finally she started tugging down my sweats. I shifted so that both they and my boxers would slide off easier, and finally I was exposed. As she wrapped her delicate hand around my dick, pinky extended, she started to move it up and down. Before I could say a word, she leaned down and started licking it. Fuck that felt good. She looked up at me, with her beautiful brown eyes, licking my dick with slow, deliberate strokes.

Then she took her hand off, and started putting the tip of my member in her mouth. "Can't risk using my hand, unless you wanna float," she coyly said, before diving down and giving one of the best blow jobs I have ever had. She bobbed her head up and down, with methodical precision, touching all of my sensitive spots. I could feel the orgasm a mile away, and as it started to build up, I groaned.

"Ura-Ochako, I'm gonna cum soon."

She nodded, not removing it from her mouth, and started speeding up. Tilting my head back, I tried as much as I could to hold off. Finally, I half-shouted, "Ochako, I'm cumming!" Hot seed spilled down the back of her throat, but Ochako held on, letting me ride out one of the best orgasms of my life. As I finished, she gave a final kiss to my member, then wiped her mouth.

"Fuck, that was so fucking good. God I love you," I mumbled, leaning up and kissing her forehead.

"I think I love you too, Katsuki," she murmured, blushing slightly. I sat up, then quickly flipped our positions, my head near her stomach, and her head on the arm of the couch.

"Now it's my turn, so let's get this show started," I teased, some of my old demeanor showing through. As I started removing her shorts, I saw a dark spot that was ever so slightly getting bigger. As his head moved towards her nethers, he finally got her underwear off. He first leaned down and kissed her stomach, then slowly moved down, kissing closer and closer to her clit. Reaching it, I dabbed at it with my tongue, testing Ochako's reaction. Hearing a small moan and feeling a slight shudder, I set after it with a renewed energy, switching between sucking and licking her sensitive area. Soon, I moved on towards her dripping entrance, tasting the peculiar flavor of her. It was an oddly salty yet sweet combination that I started to enjoy the longer I tasted it. As I explored her, I was hyper-aware of her reactions. If she moaned louder, or if she started rocking faster, I started to focus more on those areas; she put her hands on my head, pushing my face closer and closer to her to reach farther in with my tongue.

As Ochako got closer to climaxing, she started massaging her own breasts with her hand, bringing her even closer.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck, yes, Katsuki, right there!" I looked up, grinning and confident in what I was doing. I kept up my pace, but as my tongue started to cramp up – _fuck, that kinda hurts _– I felt her start shuddering with joy.

"Oh FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" she screamed out in pure ecstasy, before collapsing back down on the couch. My mouth was covered in her juices, but as I drank it up, I couldn't help but look at her with love. Holy fucking shit, she was beautiful. As I laid down next to her, I looked into her eyes. Looking back, all I saw in her was pure, unfiltered joy in those perfect hazel eyes.

Whispering to her, I said, "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Katsuki."


End file.
